


Derek's New Mug

by QueenLydia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 07:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3842254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenLydia/pseuds/QueenLydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slipping his arms around his waist, Derek asks, “Something on your mind?” </p>
<p>“… just the eggs.” Stiles says too nonchalantly.  </p>
<p>Derek knows there’s more to it than that, but lets it drop and goes back to his coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Derek's New Mug

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at writing plot so super short little bits of fluff is where it's at right now. Let me know what you think!

“I got you a new mug.” Stiles says as Derek walks into the kitchen. 

He takes the mug full of coffee without a word and slides onto the bar stool, looking grumpy as only Derek can in the morning. 

Stiles bounces around the kitchen looking extra happy and Derek silently wonders if he stayed up all night again and is pumped up on adrenaline, lack of sleep, and caffeine. He doesn't say anything though, just broods thoughtfully over his coffee. He knows if he asks, Stiles will just brush it off with some mumbled answer about “research.” 

While Stiles whips up breakfast, Derek slowly wakes up over the perfect coffee, double ground and dashed with a tiny bit of vanilla. He still doesn't know how Stiles figured out exactly how he likes his coffee, but he can never manage to make himself care enough to find out the answer. As the coffee wakes him up to reality, he realizes that Stiles is being even weirder than normal this morning – constantly glancing over at him like he’s waiting for something. 

He takes another couple of sips of coffee, leaving a mostly empty mug, before sliding behind the idiot as he cooks eggs on the stove, noting the slightly annoyed look that crosses Stiles’ face for a second. Slipping his arms around his waist, Derek asks, “Something on your mind?” 

“… just the eggs.” Stiles says too nonchalantly. 

“I don’t think you have to keep looking at me to cook the eggs, Stiles.”

“I don’t keep looking at you! I just… okay. Maybe I keep looking at you. But you’re just so much fun to look at in the morning…” 

Derek knows there’s more to it than that, but lets it drop and goes back to his coffee. 

He takes a sip, then another, watching Stiles carefully as he continues to glance almost anxiously at Derek, his eyes occasionally flicking to the coffee cup in his hand. Giving the cup another look, there doesn't seem to be anything different about it so he savors his final sips before the coffee turns cold, closing his eyes to better taste the vanilla lingering at the bottom. 

He tips the mug to get the last drop and something hits his teeth. Startled, Derek opens his eyes to find the eggs forgotten on the stove and Stiles staring at him directly across the bar, almost jumping with excitement. Looking down to his mug, he catches a glimpse of titanium and two words painted on the bottom of the mug, before Stiles mouth distracts him by whispering the words he had been unable to process. 

“Marry me?” Stiles grins, as he reaches into the mug for the titanium band, etched with carvings of wolves, trees, and the night sky. 

Derek tries and fails to hide his uncharacteristic grin, and instead decides to bury it in a kiss. He reaches across the bar, one hand going to the back of Stiles’ neck, the other splaying over his chest, to bring him close so he can ravish Stiles’ mouth with a silent, but very pronounced “Yes.” Breaking the kiss for a moment to hop over the bar, Derek turns Stiles around and presses him against the wall, lifting his thighs to wrap around his waist as they get lost in each other. 

They only remember to breathe when the smoke alarm announces the long forgotten eggs have caught fire on the stove behind them.


End file.
